


The Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: Surviving Eternity [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Original, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, overpowered main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Klarion was born a being made up entirely of pure chaotic energy, a lord of chaos, chaos incarnate. You were born half-Divine and half-mortal. Both of you became existent at the same time and the Divines knew your correlation was inevitable - however, they were determined to keep you apart by any means necessary. Your soulmate, Klarion, has a few tricks up his sleeve to prevent this Divine intervention.





	1. The Dividing War

Everyone knows, or at least have a solid idea, of the creation of the universe. "The Big Bang" as they called it; a single mass of pure energy expanding rapidly in an explosion, creating everything and anything, all in one moment. The same could be said about you and your soulmate: two energies conceptualized at the same moment, destined to be together from your first meeting and beyond. It was however, the Seven Fathers and Mothers who sought to rip apart what was meant to be. And who could blame them?

You were conceived a millennia and a half into the Dividing War. It was your mother who carved pivotal footholds for the Fourteen against the Six, and it was your mother who fell for a Fallen's trap - for this you will be the scapegoat of. And in the height of the chaos ensued by your mothers capture did you both become entities.

His was among the chaos of the front-lines: feeding off pure aggression and madness, he erupted onto the battlefield. Without a care for either side, he tore asunder the colliding forces within no-man's land and became known as chaos incarnate. 'Klarion' was the name granted upon him from the Six after the carnage he carved settled, before they welcomed him into their folds as if he were their son.

Of course his creation created a lull in the war - the energies of chaos were emptied into him - granting the opportunity for an extraction mission deep within the Six Territories. This was where your father, in his Fallen mortality, was smote by the Fourteen's greatest general. And from where your mother was liberated, stained with Fallen energy corrupting her purity, did your existence become realized.

Harboring a Fallen mortal soul within her vessel drove your mother insane, but your life was mandatory to answer for your crimes. You see, the pure Divines, the Fourteen and their family, were beings created of energy and when they came to exist within the universe they came as they were meant to be - unlike mortals who had to be molded and grown, and they still might not become who they should. Even the Six and their family mainly comprised of Divine beings. So, when it came down to mortals the Divines found their knowledge lacking. The matter of mortals was the cause of the Dividing War.

When the first mortals appeared within this universe, the first twenty Divines to exist were torn apart on how to deal with this new situation. Fourteen sought to remove mortals from the universe, seeking a pure and perfect existence; Whereas six divines believed that a 'perfect' universe was one shared with all the beings living in it. So naturally, the Fourteen smote any mortal and any Fallen Divine from existence, which led to many seeking refuge within the Six's ranks. It wasn't until either side defined right and wrong, black and white, to the masses that the war started: A single voice responded with a fist, one fist became six, an unorganized group skirmished against an equally disorganized group. Before long these groups became united under different flags and different beliefs, each with there own set of leaders who took the voice of the many and turned them into ticking time bombs - from there it was only a matter of time before war was officially declared. 

The Purists of the Seven Fathers and Seven Mothers were true masters of the divine powers, and presided as the founders of the nature of their energies. Although their powers rivaled that of the Creator, their numbers were limited. Only the occasional energies were dense enough to form a Divine, let alone a mote. On the other hand were the Six Precepts of Existence, led by benevolent Divines who sought peace among the living creatures the Creator left them with, who far outnumbered the Fourteen with a mix of Fallen Divine and other mortals aware of their divine presence. 

And so they clashed for two millennia, before the Universe grew tired of their incessant bickering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction in almost a decade, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! This story will follow an overpowered OC of mine I made up for self-insert daydreams - originally made for my enjoyment - and my current obsession: Klarion. Of course, for the purpose of the your enjoyment I've written this as a reader-insert with the intention of your character coming off more genderfluid, and if I decide to write this as an erotica it is more than likely the character will be written from an AFAB pov but that is neither here nor there.
> 
> I intend to update this when I feel the chapters are completed and acceptable, so waiting time may vary. Please leave me with constructive criticism or your general support, and any questions relating to this work. I'd really appreciate it!


	2. The Dividing Forces

You spent many years in seclusion, growing and becoming more familiar with your divine powers. With guards constantly watching over you, you couldn't afford a single mistake. One wrong move, one step too close to Fallen powers, and you were certain the Fourteen would push up your trial and sentencing - all for a crime you didn't commit. It was frustrating walking this tightrope but you were thankful for your mortal side slowing your aging process, and even more so that the Fourteen recognized in your infancy that you weren't capable of recognizing your sentencing. So they waited until you were fully developed before passing judgement. Not that it mattered to you, one way or another you would cease to exist by their hand - despite their letting you live a life.

It wasn't long before you recognized your differences beyond the guards surrounding your cell. Where they could only control the elements that made up of their energy, you were able to manipulate each of theirs and then some. In fact, as subtly as you could, you found that you were even capable of manipulating the energies that compromised the entirety of these Divine beings. Whether it was that your Divine powers were made up of life energies, or that your Fallen powers tapped into forbidden arts, you weren't sure. One thing was definite: This could free you from your prison, but it would pit you against the Purists' army - and without fully understanding the extent of your powers you would be left defenseless against trained soldiers.

So your solution was to bide your time, explore you powers quietly, and thank the Creator for your slow aging. 

* * *

On the other side, Klarion was growing tired of this war. Yes it was the reason he came to be, but the reason for it was positively stupid. Who cares about mortals and immortals? So long as they all bowed down to him their opinions didn't matter - in fact, this was how he got roped into the Six's forces. Seeing the combined masses of mortals and immortals on their hands and knees filled him with such glee that he couldn't help but follow when the Six themselves showed up before him, offering a high ranking position within their army. At the time he thought it meant more chaos and more fools grovelling beneath his feet, but what he got was prolonged boredom and a leash preventing him from simply tearing apart the Fourteen's forces in favor of 'war etiquette.' Whatever that mumbo-jumbo was. 

Honestly speaking, the Lord of Chaos believed that he fit in neither side of this war and he began to think he existed to rip apart these idiots who thought they were all above him with their squabbling over unimportant matters. The hell was the point in being a general of a vast army when he had to take orders from some hotshot thinking they were his superior simply because they've existed for more millennia than he. They didn't even let him kill all of their enemies, for crying out loud! No, instead they wanted captives to convert or to barter with. It was hard enough to restrain his chaos to prevent deaths, let alone catching the cowards running from his terror. He truly was meant to give orders, not take them. So he left, and when the Six would send their orders to him, their servants will find empty space in the place of him. 

With his new found freedom, Klarion set to work with a masterful plan that was guaranteed to cause chaos. Prior to leaving land under the Precepts, he arranged an array of magic weaving through various secret bases of the Six's army and even within sections of central command before moving on to sabotaging the bases among the Fourteen's territory. What he found wasn't an army of Divines practicing military drills like what the mortals did, in fact the Purists could hardly be considered an army at all. Instead of bases, they were more like checkpoints with often two to three divines within them and no sign of intelligence gathering or strategies. It made sneaking through their land easy but didn't provide much to cause chaos with. Nonetheless, Klarion continued on with his arrays, figuring some simultaneous explosions would ruffle their feathers. 

However, as he approached where the Fourteen were rumored to be, he found a compound made up of heavy stone. The only reason this stood out to him was the presence of Purists in a far higher number than any other base he'd come across. So he theorized; Either the Fourteen were there, or there was something inside they really wanted to protect. With a wicked smile cracking across his face, Klarion was determined to wreak havoc no matter what was inside - and who could stop him? 

* * *

You knew something was off, you could feel... threads. Something swirling in the energy around your prison, oscillating towards a fine point like water seeping into a crack within the walls beyond your cell. It was odd; among the retinue of guards you couldn't sense the origin of this prickling chaotic energy that you felt from the pinpoint, so it was from an outside source - but no one would ever visit you unless the Fourteen decided it was time for your trial. Early, but perhaps they began to clue in to your silent plotting? No, this had to be a foreign threat, but you certainly weren't going to bring attention to it: This was the perfect opportunity to stage your escape. 

A sharp snap echoed against the stone walls of the prison, followed by a tremor. Klarion's eyes shone red as the explosion engulfed the wall knowing full well that the same thing was occurring everywhere he planted his marks. He knew walls were crumbling all around and panic was ensuing, fingers pointed in blame and chaos took over. Yet as he waited, expecting resistance from the Purists stationed here, he was met instead with a soft pulse that made the ripples in this universe grow eerily still before resuming. 

From the settling dust of the collapsed wall came the sound of delicate steps, barefooted against the stone. Although the figure that approached was slight, the Lord of Chaos exercised caution should this happen to be a trap. Of course, he was still going to attack first, once he backed off of the makeshift entrance his slender hands like claws began to crackle with his erratic energy.

The moment you stepped beyond the rubble you were met with a mass of chaos shot towards you from the devil-horned figure before you. You gave a quick wave at the orb hurtling at you and in a flash it dissipated, with a heavy pulse like the one before echoing from the contact of the two energies meeting. It clearly wasn't from this horned fellow, as he was caught as off-guard as you were. His red eyes faded to black as they widened; his gaze focused beyond you in surprise. Sensing the concentration of combative energy secede from him you took the opportunity to follow his stare.

The particles of dust that once hung around you and collected on the ground, even the debris of the wall, had been pushed against the circumference of a sphere that had surrounded the two of you. Judging from the clear line encircling you had to figure that it originated from the point of contact of both the energies colliding - which meant that pulse was related, in some way, to the way your powers reacted to his own. 

Wasting no time, and not wanting to spend another minute waiting for your execution, you acted out your escape plan. Opening a rip within existence, you called out to this mysterious divine who enabled your escape before stepping within. "Quickly!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped the beginning of this story would be two simple chapters, but it will probably be three. After the shortness of the first chapter I felt guilty (even though I planned on just chilling for the day) and wound up writing this in hopes the short time between both the chapters will make up for it. I am already starting the next chapter and it will probably be posted tomorrow. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!


	3. The Divines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a little late at posting this one, it could have been longer but I decided to not push it. Which just means I'm prolonging the ending of this part of the Surviving Eternity series. Thank you for the kudos, and please enjoy!

Empty space swallowed you whole as you slipped between realities into the pocket dimension you created carefully over the past few years, knowing it would be handy after your escape. Although you did allow the chaotic fellow within your hiding spot despite the him attacking you beforehand, it seemed like he had no allegiance to the Fourteen - given the destruction he had caused. Rather than having him face their wrath alone in your place, perhaps the two of you could reunite against the pompous Purists.

Before you could extend an olive branch a hurtling ball of energy shot past you into the void, narrowly missing you. Turning towards the devil-horned divine behind you, you scowl. "Is that how you thank someone who provided you with sanctuary?"

Klarion sneered, a red glow flickered within his hands as he readies his next attack. "I'm not so much of a coward that I need to hide from my enemies! I only followed you here because you seem far stronger than those insignificant worms, which means you can only be one of those self-important 'Fourteen.' That, and I can't help but be a little curious about those pulses you keep creating."

He was quick to defend his image, yet you found he answered more questions than you could've thought to ask. One: he confirmed that he certainly wasn't part of the Purists; secondly, his arrogance reminded you of the Fourteen who would see you dead for crimes beyond you; and thirdly: he thought the pulses were coming from you, which meant they most definitely weren't coming from him - at least not consciously. You couldn't spare another thought as you caught him raising his hands, an unrelenting ray of chaos emitting from them, with barely enough time to raise a barrier between yourself and the attack. 

Again a pulse erupted from the contact of both your powers and as Klarion persisted, strengthening his attack, multiple waves of force began vibrating through the dimension they occupied. Although the fabric of it all began to quake beneath their feet, they continued. One eager to see what would happen if the surge of energies surpass what this pocket dimension could contain, the other took the advantage to study the nature of it all.

Reaching out with a strand of your energy, you began prodding lightly against the tide of each pulse with delicate concentration. Right away you recognized a hint of yourself within each pulse but it wasn't you who was causing the violent reaction, rather it was chaotic energy splashing back against your barrier - with your energy amplifying the momentum into a shock wave. Of course the chaotic power originated from your guest, but he couldn't feel the wavelengths of the surrounding energies like you could, and you were certain he was further unaware of his ineffective use of his skills. Not to mention the residual chaos he was wasting that could be used to increase the intensity of his attack.

This new understanding of your power brought a stronger sense of curiosity: What if you applied this enhancing effect before the attack made contact with your shield? Would it magnify the force, or cancel itself out? Filled with unbridled excitement over this new hypothesis you couldn't stop the wide smile spreading across your face; Snaking your energy beyond your barrier and skirting towards the source of chaos before carefully embedding itself within the pouring energy, augmenting the strength and speed at which it hurtles towards the reflective wall before it.

"Ngh... What-" Klarion growled out, feeling a change in the flow of his chaos, cutting off his attack abruptly - but not before it crashed into the barrier like a strike of lightning. "Argh!"

Deafened by the explosion of forces reflecting and amplifying from your shield, and rebounding against the bounds of the void around you. With a crack the pocket dimension collapsed, the crash rocketing you and your guest back into the universe you know and love. However upsetting losing your first handcrafted realm is, it was well worth it.

* * *

"What did you do?!" Screeched a voice beyond you, but you could hardly hear it over the laughing. As your audio processing recovered slowly from the sonic boom you had created, you realized you were the one laughing. Giggling violently from the excitement you keeled over, snorting and gasping from the exhilarating event. You swore you would die from laughter, if you needed to breathe - but luckily you don't.

It wasn't long before a horned silhouette looked over you from where you rolled on the ground, a flash of blue and then red showed the pale scowl on his face. Klarion would have just been as gleeful as you over the destruction of an entire fabricated realm but unlike you he was farther from the point of the explosion, which meant he was able to hear the screech far better than you could. He knew the two of you weren't alone - wherever it was that you both were - and he snapped to the defensive the millisecond a shard of blue lightning shot its way towards you.

The swirling red cancelled out the stark blue bolt above you, your hairs standing up in response to the static left behind. The attack snapped you out of your fit and the sudden realization of where you had exited the pocket dimension from brought you to your feet, facing your assailant. A speckle descended from the star-field surrounding you, revealing a figure made-up of wild electricity.

"Nephilim!" It screeched, voice like nails on a blackboard, and hand extended to ready another attack.

"Your voice is irritating," you replied through gritted teeth, raising your hand to reach out towards their energy and snapping your fingers the moment you grabbed hold of a single electric thread. Just like that, the energies surrounding the enemy before you unraveled quietly, it's existence snuffed out in a mere moment. Less violent than what you had done to the guards from your cell but you hadn't the knowledge you have now. 

Following the destruction of the Divine the stars that once covered the sky vanished, either an illusion to feign backup or cowards running from their certain deaths. No pure divine could be vanquish by a single hand like that, hell it was hard enough to kill one without completely expending their energy while preventing them from recovering it whilst keeping up your own. Yet, a mortal like you removed a Divine like one squashes an ant with a boot. 

"I'm impressed," Klarion said holding his chin with a pondering, walking circles around you in inspection. "If I weren't careful earlier, I would've lost quite the powerful servant..."

He was very clearly talking to himself but you didn't feel too fond of what he said. Crossing your arms you made it clear that you could hear every word he said; "Excuse you, but I am no ones servant."

"Hah, is that so? Because if I weren't your benevolent master, then why did I protect your insignificant life? You are a mortal aren't you? If so, then you owe me a life debt - one you can repay by being my servant for the rest of your puny life."

"What, did you not just see what I did to that divine? I am far stronger than you - if anything you should be the servant!"

"Yes, yes, that was a neat parlor trick - one you'll have to teach me later - but I still saved you!"

"And why did you? You didn't see me annihilate that idiot until after it attacked me, so why did you save me? Surely it wasn't because you were 'curious', was it?"

That got him stumped, why did he save you? Scratching his head with an elongated nail in thought, followed by a couple 'huh's and 'hmm's, he came up with a reason. "Because I was bored," he replied with a shrug. 

Unbelievable. Utterly unbelievable. Completely exhausted from this mind of chaos, you could only shake your head in response before broadening your senses across the vast area that once held you prisoner. Of course, a lot of it was just empty space, but knowing where you were and what was out there would help you plan your next move.

Although it was far, you could sense fourteen divines making their way towards your location, and even further was an amalgamate mass of divine and fallen energies running about in panic - it must have been the hooligan beside you who caused whatever had them acting like chickens with their heads cut off, but after that last conversation you couldn't spare the time to question him about it. You needed a place to hide as fighting Fourteen of the oldest Divines to exist at the same time wasn't on the itinerary. As you thought hard on the subject, you went down a mental list; Pocket dimension: takes too long to create and you're not too keen on being in a cramped space again; Running: simple, but where would you run to? You only knew the confines of your cell; Of course you could risk your life and take on your captors, but that's way to reckless and defeated the purpose of fighting against the crimes you didn't commit. 

As if he read your mind, Klarion let out an 'Aha!' with a snap of his fingers and before him appeared a dark portal. "After you, _master_," he said with half a bow, gesturing towards his creation, but you weren't going to fall for it. 

"Nuh-uh, I am not going to be your guinea pig; You first," you replied adamantly to make it clear to him that you weren't so gullible.

"Yuh-uh, you're going through first! This whole 'pocket dimension' thingy is your idea, so _you_ can see if mine's up to snuff - which it is, obviously."

You raised a brow, approaching the entry and inspecting it. "You made this just now? It took me years before mine was stable enough for entry."

"Well, duh. You're not nearly as skilled and experienced as I am. And after seeing how cramped yours was, I just knew I could make one better."

"Hm, you'll have to teach me the trick to fabricating one so quickly-"

"Enough talk!" Klarion shoved you into the swirling pool of red and black before stepping in himself, the portal closing as his shape disappeared within. 


End file.
